Forgotten Fairies (A Brittana Fan Fiction)
by Farisya MJ
Summary: Santana and Brittany used to play by the hills with fairies. One day, Brittany had to move to another town and she was separated from Santana. 11 years has passed and many things have changed. As if written by fate, Brittany went to the same school with Santana! But she did not remember Santana, or the fairies...
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys..This fanfic actually belongs to my dear friend. She posted this fanfic on her Instagram account and as soon as she finished writing, she decided to delete the story. I personally think that this story is too good to let it pass by. So I'm secretly posting this here so that I could get your feedback on the fanfic. Write your reviews, and I'll type each of the reviews to her, to let her know how she's doing. It's kind of my plan to surprise her. So, if you enjoy this fanfic just remember that it belongs to my friend. I own nothing from this fanfic. Enjoy! **

**Forgotten Fairies (Chapter 1 Part 1)**

Santana's POV:

"I don't want you to move. You're my only friend" I sadly replied to my best friend. "I don't wanna go either." She waved our hands back and forth as we

balanced on the edge of my couches in my living room. She moved across from my house about 3 years ago and we've been best friends ever since. She's the

only friend I have, not anyone really likes me because I see fairies. She's the only one who sees them with me, and we're their human protectors. We both

have dedicated fairy names. I'm _Waterdrop_ and she's _Lilypad_. We'd both always sneak off to the park and climb to the top of the hill and sit and watch everyone

while we talked to our fairy friends. "Come on baby! Let's go!" We heard dad yell. We walked to her moving truck in our shorts, polka dot knee high socks and

tutus "Say bye" Her mom smiled at us "You're my best friend! I'll miss you!" She hugged me tight. I hugged back. A tear forced its way down my cheek. "I'll miss

you too." I sniffled "We'll talk thru the fairies! Ok?" she squealed. I nodded and rubbed my tear away "Bye San!" She waved bye at me as her mom lifted her

up in her u-haul. My mother and I started walking back inside to my house "Wait!" I heard her yell and she jumped out of the u-haul and ran to me. "We didn't

do our handshake." She pursed her lips out "Oh yea!" We locked our hands and span around to the right, span around to the left, double high fived and

bumped our hip "Fishy, fishy, why are you so squishy!" We said in-sync. We giggled and laughed. "Come on Brittany!" her mom yelled. She ran back to her

u-haul and got in her momwaved by to us and they started driving away. Another tear fell down my face, my only friend. Gone..


	2. Chapter 1 Part 2

**Forgotten Fairies (Ch 1 pt 2)**

Santana's POV:

** 11 years later **

I sniffled in my room. Just another night of me crying myself to sleep. It's 4am and all I can do is cry. I lay there, looking up at my blank ceiling. Remember every

word and action my father has done to me. Every word any bully has ever said to me. Every action that's conflicted pain. I climbed out my window and walked

down the streets, my neighbour, Mr. Burkley, was watching TV in his living room with his window open. He's a nice man, I've sold him Girl Scout cookies, watched

his dog and many other things. He's my friend. I walked up till the hill that Britt and I used to go to. I walked up in 5 steps, I used feel like 1,000. I sat on the very

edge and looked up to the sky, reminding all the times on the hill and silently said to myself "What happened to talking to the fairies.." .


	3. Chapter 1 Part 3

Santana's POV (Ch 1 pt 3)

**Next day**

I climbed in my window. I can't believe I stayed out all night. My dad's gonna kill me. "Santana! Santana!" I heard my mom yell banging on the door. "Are you up?!" she yelled "Yea yea yes. I'm up". "You're late." she said, her voice fading down the stairs. What? I looked at the clock "Shit! Shit! Shit!" it was already 12 minutes into school. I threw on jeggings, a tight black spaghetti tank top and ran downstairs to the door, didn't even put my shoes on just grabbed them, before I was about to walk out my dad stopped me. I looked at him, smoke in one hand, beer in the other and the TV on re-run of George Lopez. "You come home right after school. No later. I have some stuff I want you to do." My mind started swirling of ideas he could've meant. I didn't want to make him start yelling so I nodded politely. I started running out the door barefoot with my backpack almost falling. I felt the slight pain of little rocks going into my feet in every step. Finally I got to school and sat on the steps outside and slid my shoes on and ran straight to my class barging inside. Everyone stared at me, my hair all over the place, my shoes and my backpack falling off. "Late again Ms. Lopez" Mrs. Henn said looking at me. "She was probably talking to mermaids" a joke added making everyone laugh. I gulped and looked down "Detention." Mrs. Henn snarled at me "I can't - ok." I agreed politely and took my seat in the back. The kids in front of me started talking about this new girl. I listened in well doodling "Man. She's hot. Really hot, blonde and apparently stupid so it's not gonna be hard to get her in bed." He smirked. I scoffed rolling my eyes "Got a problem?" one of them whispered. "No- I just umm.." I got tongue tied. "Aw the baby is scared." They laughed and turned back around. I just sunk in my seat. Why does everyone hate me?


	4. Chapter 1 Part 4

Santana's POV (Ch 1 pt 4)

** After class **

I snatched the detention slip from Mrs. Henn's hands and everyone's eyes turned down the hallway, including mine. A girl walked closer and closer coming my

way. She was beautiful. Her beautiful face gave butterflies, but yet she looked familiar. She walked towards me at my locker about 3 down from mine was

apparently her locker. I tried not to make my staring obvious but it most likely was "Hi.." her soft gentle voice said to me. Me, of all people! I know her! I know I

do. I took a second. "Brittany! Brittany!" I screeched and hugged her. "Ummm.. Hi.." She said confused pushing me off her. I tilted my head looking at her.

"Don't you remember? We were best friends." "No I don't. Sorry." she said. I looked across her shoulder and saw her mom walking this way. She looks great

for being so old. "Santana? Tutu Santana?" her mom said examining me. I nodded. Her mom remembered me but she didn't? "It's so nice to see you again!"

her mom hugged me tight. "You t-too" I replied glancing at Brittany. "How do you know her mom?" Brittany asked. "Umm.. Old times. Brittany why don't you go

find your classes, I need to tell Santana something." Her mom said nervously handing Brittany her class Schedule. Brittany awkwardly and confused walked

away. "How can you remember me and she doesn't?" I asked watching her walk away. "Santana... About 9 years ago Brittany and I got in a car accident... Her

head.." she started looking down playing with her fingers "What? What's with her head?" I asked concerned. "She doesn't remember. She lost her memory...

She doesn't remember anything about Lima. We don't wanna pressure her into being forced to remembering everything. We started where we were, and

that's all she remembers." Her mom said with such sadness in her face. She doesn't remember. Me. Lima. The fairies. Nothing.


	5. Chapter 1 Part 5

**Santana's POV (Ch 1 pt 5)**

"Nothing!? She remembers nothing?" You could see my chest going in and out crushing my heart slowly every time. "I'm sorry.. Maybe you can be friends

sometime again." Her mom half smiled and walked. No. No. This isn't real. The bell rang and everyone scurried to their class but me. I just slid on the back of

the lockers and fell to the ground. She forgot everything... The fairies. I sat there against the lockers and remembered all the years I'd climb to the top of that

hill, all those years and sit there alone. Waiting for the fairies to send me a sign or a signal that she was ok. They never did. For 9 years. I waited. Alone.

Things got worse every year. My father got hooked on drugs and drinking...abusing. My mom lost hope in things ever getting better. Hope is the only thing I

have left. I took a second to realize I was bawling in the hallway. I stood up and thought for a second. I looked left and looked right. It was unclear at first but

Brittany and her mom were walking down the hall with Figgins. I acted as if I was getting something from my locker and watched Brittany go into her

classroom, Figgins and her mother said goodbye. Right as her mom started to walk away. It hit. Hope hit me. "Wait!" I ran after her. Her head popped up.

"Yes?" she was confused. "What did the doctors say?" I wiped my face trying to hide the years. "Wh-what do you mean?" she asked. "When she lost her

memory, what. Did. They. Say" I said slightly demanding "They said it's amnesia, her memory is most likely never coming back." She said still confused. "They

most likely?" I asked. That means it's not impossible. "Santana, we've given up hope on her ever. Ever. Remembering. We've tried." Her mom said shaking her

head. "Just because you've given up hope doesn't mean I have". If there's a chance of me getting her memory back, I'm taking that chance.


	6. Chapter 1 Part 6 & 7

**Santana's POV (Ch 1 pt 6)**

** After detention**

I had to hurry and run home. My parents wanted me home as soon as school was over, but since I ended up with detention I had to stay after school and I ran

inside, tired from running and still a little upset from my confrontation with Brittany. "Oh well look who decided to show up!" My dad yelled from his chair. "I'm

sorry. I had d-detention.." I stuttered. "Mmmm. So now you're getting in trouble at school?" He said standing up. My eyes trailed his eyes. Blood shot. "It's

because I was late this morn-" I felt all his strength slap me hard across the face. The pain stung so hard. I was just about used to it though... "Shut. Up." he

glared. I just nodded slowly and licked my cheek from inside my mouth making my tongue noticeable thru the other side. "Your mother already cleaned the

kitchen, so I'll find something pleasing for you to do." He winked at me. All my childhood memories came thru my mind of all the different scenarios he course

meant. He flicked his fingers as a sign I was allowed to go to my room. I scurried upstairs and looked at my cheek in my mirror. A bright red mark made itself

comfortable on my cheek. I put my backpack by the foot of bed and grabbed my sister's stuffed elephant. I miss her so much.

**Santana's POV (Ch 1 pt 7) **

Am I really that bad? Not even enough for my own father to love me. He says he does...in awkward and uncomfortable situations. I don't understand what I

ever did to make everyone hate me. I sat on my small bed I've had since I was 9, my body barely fits in it. I heard the stairs creak as my father started coming

upstairs. Every step brought another painful memory from my childhood into my scarred mind. I curled my body, to the point when my chin was forcing a dent in

my knees. My eyes glued to the doorknob, waiting to see it turn. The footsteps faded so I guess he stopped. I flopped back and thought..and thought. I

reached under my bed and grabbed an old box and dusted all the dust off. I grabbed the key from under my desk and unlocked it. Wow, I haven't opened this

box in years. I went through the old pictures "2008" , "1998", "2001" pictures from all years. Once you look at them you can see me happy with Brittany, then

slightly happy with myself. Then myself. Unhappy. Pictures scaled to different years to different emotions. I looked thru the pictures with Brittany. On one of the

there was a paper that seas sticking to the picture with gum. I pulled the paper of slowly so the gum didn't make it rip. I unfolded the paper, it was a drawing

of Brittany and I with the fairies "To Waterdrop, from Lilypad" I chuckled at Brittany's drawing skills and the comment on the side. A could feel the tears trying

to make thru their way thru my eyes. I let it go and so did the rest, they became a waterfall. I sobbed looking thru the pictures, one of the was us in the middle

of our handshake. I remembered us doing it now "Fishy, fishy, why are you so squishy?" I chuckled to myself and wiped away some tears. The more and more

pictures I saw the more and more I remembered she was back and we could laugh about out childhood together! But no... She doesn't remember. I stood and

went to my closet and on the top shelf was my tutu from when I was 6. My only friend was here, but wasn't at the same time.


	7. Chapter 1 Part 8-10

**(Ch 1 pt 8)**

** A Little while later **

"Santana! Walk the dog!" I heard my mom yell from downstairs. I came downstairs slowly, my body aching within every step. "I heard your old friend Brittany is

back in town," she said sipping her coffee as I approached the kitchen. "No.. She's not.." I scoffed quietly and grabbed my dogs leash and took her outside. I

sat there and thought. "Good girl!" I smiled and took her back inside "I'm gonna get to school on time. Bye." I smiled and walked to school peacefully. "Hey!"

Brittany said walking up to me. "H-hi..?" I replied confused. "My mom explained to me, why you thought you knew me." She smiled. That kinda, erm, hurt. I do

you know. I know you. "Yea , yea.. Sorry I was creepy yesterday." I said rearranging my books. "OH HEY! I got a D on my science exam. Mind asking your fairy

friends to fix the grade for me?" a joke said walking by me. The whole team laughed. "You have fairy friends?" She squinted her eyes. "N-no.." I stammered. "I

used to. I felt like I needed them for some reason," she said. "Gosh. I can't believe I just said that." She. Chuckled. I smiled at her. She has the cutest little

giggle, a beautiful face and the softest looking lips...she wouldn't want me though... All she'll be getting is what's left of damaged goods. I coughed. "So um...

What classes do you have?" I asked. She pulled out her schedule from her pocket. I scanned her classes slowly "We have all the same classes! I just don't go

to Gym" I said smiling. "why not?" she leaned against the lockers putting the classes list back in her pocket. "I don't wear shorts and short sleeve shirts..." I

didn't wanna say the reason even though she was most likely gonna ask. The bruises. "Oh..." She frowned. "I c-can show you around if you want". I grabbed

the books I need and closed my locker. "That'd be great..." She smiled. "Your name is Santana right?" she asked. I nodded. "Your name is Brittany." I smiled.

"Why yes it is." She giggles. The class bell rang.

"So..I'll see you after gym?" she asked. "Yea...". "Do you ditch?" she asked politely. "Yes. But please don't tell anyone. I really don't want it to get to my d-my

parents." "I won't tell anyone... Can I ditch with you?" she asked. "On your first day?" I chuckled. A real smile. "Haha. Yea.. You seem fun to ditch with... Where

to you go to ditch?" she asked tilting her head and we started walking towards the exit. "I go somewhere special." I smiled wide "And that is?" she said

waving her hand I confusion. "The hill"

**(Ch 1 pt 9)**

"What is this place?" she asked. My mind immediately wanted to tell her everything. But I couldn't. Not now. "It's just a hill I like to go to.." I sat on the edge.

"It feels familiar." SHIT SHE SAID IT FEELS FAMILIAR. "It does!?" I yelled. "Yeaa" she said creeped out. "We..we um.." I was questioning whether to tell her or

not. "We what?" she said picking at some grass. "We'd.. Throw our Frisbees up here and lose them because we didn't wanna climb up... "I lied. I didn't have

the guts to tell her, I didn't wanna sound like the creepy crazy girl who believes in fairies. That's how everyone sees me. I didn't want her to see me like that..

"Oh " she chuckled. "Guessing we were lazy kids," she put her backpack down to the side. " Yea..." I forced a chuckle. This sucks. We just sat there. No

conversation going. I just replayed all the memories in my head. "Are you in any clubs?" she finally talked. "N-no clubs aren't my thing." I'm thinking of joining

the Cheerios.. And maybe glee club." "Glee club?" I asked getting about my sketch book. "Yea..will you join with me? So I'm not friendless." She considers me

her friend. We are making progress. "No no no. I don't do clubs. I stay on the side and doodle." I smiled at her and pulled the hair behind my face.

"Pleassssseee" she moved closer to me I glanced at her, she had the pouty puppy dog face and her eyes shined in the light from the sun. I couldn't say no.

"Ughhh fine!". "Yay!" she squealed clapping I laughed a bit. She was adorable. "Thank you..." She looked at me with an unsure face, then pecked my cheek. I

felt my cheeks turn bright red. "Awe... You're blushing.." She smiled and scooted till she was right next to me. I laughed and we sat there and talked... But

within every word she said... I fell in love with her.

**(Ch 1 pt 10)**

I didn't feel like going back to school. So I let Britt go back and I went home, and I sneaked upstairs to my room and fell asleep. So many nights staying awake,

I'm exhausted. "Santana!" I heard a high pitch scream. "Santana! Help me!" Another scream. Scream after scream. "Santana! Save me!". I replied to all the

bounding dark screams "I'M TRYING!" "I'm sorry!" I woke up. Breathing heavily. A dream. The dream started becoming clearer every little fast, slow or even long

blinks. There was me. From the last years of my life yelling for me now to set them free, nothing did. I kept them secret. I kept them inside hiding screaming to

be set free and the only stopping me was fear. I'm so scared. Only thing made me happy. I tightly closed my eyes. "Fishy, fishy, why are you so squishy...Fishy,

fishy, why are you so squishy... Fishy, fishy, why are you so squishy... Fishy, fishy, why are you so squishy..." I repeated and closed my eyes. I was there. With

the fairies and Brittany. Happy and smiling again. I didn't go back to sleep. 4:00am. 5:00am. 6:00am. 7:30am. And another night staying up all night. Yippie. I

came downstairs early to find my dad pasted out on his chair, beer in the left hand cigarette in the right. Like always. I quietly put out the cigarette and took

the beer into the kitchen and poured it out till a felt a warm hand touch my arm. "Hello there." He said running his fingers up and down my arm. I swallowed air.

Nothing to swallow. "G-get away from me" I heard my 10 year old self in my mind say. "Please don't" said my 13 year old self to my 15 year old self and I just

heard a swallow. He kissed my shoulder, I still have no clue how to handle this. "I love you , you know that right?" he felt my body. I just nodded. "Come

here.." He pulled me away. I knew what he was going to do. I wanted to scream for him to let go! I didn't want to do this with him, not again! Not ever. There I

stood fear with his hands around my neck making me choke on my own words. So I couldn't say anything. Fear.


	8. Chapter 2 Part 1-3

**(Ch 2 pt 1)**

My dad buckled his pants and left the room as if nothing just happened. I curled up into a tiny tiny ball. Trying to remember early with Britt. Remembering

something happy. Yet I still just felt pain. I locked my door then climbed out my window. I walked. I watched people unload stuff from 's house. "Excuse me,

what's going on?" I questioned someone. "Oh, um, passed away yesterday." Whoever they were, didn't even care. They just plain out told me with no feelings.

Like the shit. I just kept walking really sad. I walked to the hill but there was a shadow where I usually sit. I had half an hour before school. I walked up the

hill. "Uh.." I said. I don't even give a f*ck whoever this is, better move. "Hi," Brittany replied. "H-hi" she was here. "Hey...am I in your spot?" she chuckled. "No,

no, you're good." I sat next to her. "Why are you here?" I asked. "I'm trying to figure out why this place seemed so familiar." She picked at some of the grass.

"I wish I hadn't lost my stupid memory!" She started getting frustrated. "Calm down. Calm Down" I said. It's time. "You really want your memory back?" I asked

not making eye contact. "More than anything." She looked at me with pleading eyes. "I'll help get it back as much as I can ..." I said. I need to change the

subject before I go all fairy crazy. "So did your mom get mad at you for ditching?" I asked changing the subject. "No she just told me if I ditch too much I won't

graduate." She chuckled. "What bout yours?" "Nope.. They Weren't mad ..". "You should come to gym.. So you could graduate. Please come to gym," she

asked. Ok. I need to graduate. But the bruises, I'm scared. No one can know about them. No one can know about him. "I'll think about it..." And think. And

think. And think. And think. It sucks. Thinking sucks. "Yay!" She got all excited and happy. "So today me & you are going to gym & and we have glee club

audition." she said so happy. Two freaking days and she's already all I think about. She is my hope. Hope for happiness.

**(Ch 2 pt 2)**

"H..hi I'm Santana Lopez..." I stuttered and glanced at Brittany in the wings. She smiled wide and gave me a thumbs up. She mouthed to me "You can do this".

"Whenever you're ready." Mr. Schue said putting his pen down watching me. Eyes on me. I took one deep breathe (Song : Breathe Me , by Sia)

"Help, I've done it again I have been here many times before.

Hurt myself again today.

And the worst part is, there's no one else to blame.

Be my friend Hold me, wrap me up.

Unfold me I am small and needy.

Warm me up And Breathe me.

Ouch I have lost myself again.

Lost myself and I am nowhere to be found,

Yeah I think That I might break

I have lost myself again and I feel unsafe

Be my friend, Hold me, wrap me up.

Unfold me. I am small and needy

Warm me up, And Breathe me"

I smiled to myself. I did it. I glanced at Brittany who was just standing in shock. This is the bravest thing I've ever done and I owe it all to her.

**(Ch 2 pt 3)**

"That was amazing.. What's your name again?" replied to my performance. "S-Santana...". "Well Santana, you were amazing. Thank you." "Thank you..." I said

running off to the side with Brittany and basically screeched my head off and shook my head. "I can't believe I just did that! I can't believe I just did that! Ehh!"

I groaned. "You were... Amazing... Like really..." She smiled softly at me. "Thanks..." I smiled to myself. "Hey. You..wanna go out sometime...maybe?" I asked

looking at my feet. I knew she'd most likely say no. She was just so gorgeous and outstanding. "Yes..." She said biting her lip. "Yes?.." I lifted my head up

quickly. "Yes, yes!" she chuckled. Maybe this could lead to someone saying they love me, for real. Not just for my body and not just for sex. Not someone who

hits me and hurts me. Maybe these could lead to happiness. Maybe these could lead to true love... I smiled ear to ear. "Pretty cool knowing someone could

want to date an idiot like me after only two days." She giggled. "You're not an idiot... And you're really an amazing person and I am happy to be the first to

take you on a date." I smiled. "Me too.." She gave me an unsure look and grabbed my hand and looked our pinkies. "Now we're connected." I said in reply "Yes

we are." She blushes. "We should get to class" she said. "Yes, because biology is the best thing we could do right now." I smiled and we started walking. I just

sang in front of people and asked my crush out. Wtf am I thinking? None of this will last. It'll come tumbling down.


	9. Chapter 2 Part 4-7

**(Ch 2 pt 4)**

** After school at the hill **

"Sooo... What are your fears?" Brittany asked me, while doing our Biology homework. "Um.. Too many to name. What about you?" I said just drawing an eye

on the side of my homework." I try not to have any fears." She replied looking up at me. "How is that possible?" how is it possible to have no fears. I'd love to

be free of fears. "Well.. Fear is like a wall. If you can't get thru the wall of fear how do you expect to have fun?" she said talking with her hands. That re-played

in my head over and over. If you can't get past the wall of fear, how do you expect to have fun. No fear. "Hey.. Can I ask you something?" "Ask away" I said

making eyelashes on the eye. "You never wear bright or short clothes... And you sang a really depressing song... Are you ok?" she asked. She cared. But I

couldn't. I couldn't tell her. I didn't want her to look at me in disgust because of my dad or scared to hug me because of my bruises... Or the pity she might give

me. I don't want it. "Oh Yea I'm fine, I feel like a skank or whore in short clothes and I feel like the song is suitable for my voice, that's all." I came up with a

quick 'white' lie. "Oh..Ok," she smiled. "Sooooo where are we gonna go on our date? I'm excited for it," she squealed cutely and searched thru 3 leaf clovers

looking for a 4 leaf clover. I giggled "Wherever you want..." I replied. I don't wanna get my hopes up for anything. Nothing in my life can be happy. I'm waiting

for everything to crumble. I'm scared. I don't want her to know who I am. But I don't wanna lie to her. I don't want her to be with me because she knows my

dad hurts me. There's something broken inside me and I want to fix it. I don't want to keep breaking inside. I want to grow into something good, happy and

beautiful. I want to be proud of my body. I don't want to hide it. I want to smile a real smile. I took one deep swallow. If you can't get past the wall of fear,

how do you expect to have fun. No. Fear.

**(Ch 2 pt 5)**

"Bye!" I smiled at Brittany walking inside. "How many times have I told you to come straight freaking home after school!?" My dad yelled as I walked in the

room. "U-um..." I got scared. He stood and started walking towards me. My mom stood in the kitchen. Watching. Not helping. Watching. I panicked. "Ple-please

don't hurt me..." I tried to hold my strength. I'm so weak. "You mean like this?" he grabbed my arm and swung me into the wall. The stone call wall. A wall. Like

fear. "And this?" He kicked me in the stomach. I groaned in pain. "Enough!" my mom yelled from the kitchen. "What?! She deserves it!". No Fear. I sniffled and

held my stomach. "Stay on the ground," he kicked me one last time. "No..." I coughed and wiped the slight blood on my mouth. "Excuse me?" he said. My mind

thought one thing well my mouth said another. "No...nothing," I just laid on the ground. Scared to move. Making a bruise on my stomach. I don't want this life. I

don't need this life. Some kids love their parents. Some parents love their kids. Some kids love themselves. Some kids hate their parents. Then there's me. Who

loves one person. Brittany.

**(Ch 2 pt 6)**

"Up!" my dad said tapping me with his foot. I slowly stood up and looked at him. We stared at each other for a second before he pinned me to the wall. It just

kept replaying in my head. No fear. No fear. No fear. No. Fear. He kissed my neck, myself powerless from his grip to me against the wall. "Why don't we take

the upstairs?" He said letting my left arm go so he can roam HIS hands around MY body. "No." I closed my eyes and pictured a happy place. "What did I say

about saying no?" he said. Alcohol. Lingering from his breath. "You said never to say it. But you know the law says? No hitting your kids and no having sex with

minors. You are doing both. I can get you arrested with one phone call" I replied. My voice was soft and slow, but cracking along with my strength. "Oh well we

got ourselves a smarty" he replied with an evil chuckle. He grabbed my pony tail quickly and pulled me aside from the wall. "You won't do anything. And if you

do, I swear you'll never see the light of day. Understand?" He said tightening his grip on my ponytail. I started crying...again "Good. Now go upstairs whore

don't come down." He pushed me towards the stairs. I ran upstairs and locked my door. I sat for a second. I lifted my shirt to see a medium sized purple bruise

on the left side of my stomach. I looked in my mirror and saw my reddish brown cheeks stained with tears. I hate crying. One tear shows a million weaknesses.

**(Ch 2 pt 7)**

"You need to go to your sex Ed classes. You suck!" my dad said walking out. "_YOU SUCK_" I scoffed at him. I'm almost 18. Adult. To be free and get out of this

hell hole. Clank. Clank. There was a knocking on my window. "What the hell..." I got up and saw Brittany. Like Romeo and Juliet. I covered myself up with a

blanket. "What are you doing?" I whispered. "Come down... Hurry.." She said waving her hand. "Ok," I smiled and threw on some clothes and climbed down my

wall outside my window. "What are you doing?" I asked walking towards her. "I'll tell you at the hill," she grabbed my hand and started running. I tried to hold

back squealing in pain. Every step hurt. We climbed up the hill and she sat down and I sat down. "Now can you please tell me what are we doing? I'm not even

sure I'm allowed to be here..". "I saw." My heart dropped. She's never gonna look at me the same. She's never gonna want me. "S-saw what?..." I looked

away. I didn't want her to look at me. I'm disgusting. "What you dad did..." She replied. I felt the tears making their way thru my eyes and I just broke. I

bawled. "Shhh.. Shh don't cry..," she pulled me into a tight hug. No one's ever done this. She just held me. Made me feel safe, made me feel cared for, made

me feel...loved.


	10. Chapter 2 Part 8-12

(Ch 2 pt 8)

"Shh...It's ok..You are ok.." She kissed my head. "I..I t-thought you went..H-home..." I stuttered wiping my tears, sitting up. "As soon as you said bye I heard

yelling. I looked back and saw..." I had to let her go. I had to push her away. I couldn't let her know. I couldn't. Just like everything else. I can't. "You should've

gone. You should've left." I replied. Hardened my heart. I couldn't let anyone in, just for them to leave me. "I wasn't just gonna leave you...". "You should've!" I

looked away. Never looked at her. "Why? You were being hurt!" she asked confused. "It's none of your freaking business! None!" I stood up. "Santana... I was

just trying to help," she looked down. "Stop trying. I'm helpless." I started walking down the hill. "Santana! San!" she chased me. "what!?" I stopped walking. I

didn't look at her. Didn't turn around. She came behind and turned me to her. "Stop... I'm not gonna hurt you... Look at me." she lifted my head up. "I'm not

gonna hurt-..." We made eye contact. Her eyes were a beautiful blue. "I'll never.. Hurt you" as soon as she finished...

(Ch 2 pt 9)

Her soft lips met with mine. So soft. We kissed and I loved it. I kissed back, until she pulled away. It was awkward silent for a moment "Day 3 and we're

already kissing, by day 7 we're gonna be raising baby unicorns," she said moving her eyes with every word. I giggled. "Kiss me again..." I said looking at her

with my eyes squinted just a tiny bit. "Gladly" she leaned in a kissed me again. I've never felt this.. At least one that means something. I pulled back. "...thank

you.." I said and we hugged tightly. 11:00 pm. In the middle of the street. "Why don't you come back to my house." Brittany said locking our pinkies. "But.. My

dad if he-" she interrupted "Your dad will never lay a hand on you," she said. We started walking. I don't get things. All I hear in my head are screams. All my

mouth says..is nothing. I need to learn to speak. I need to learn to be honest. I need to learn to be free. "You know... When it's just me and you, you are

happy, and smiling. And funny, hilarious even." She said swinging our hands back and forth. "I'm actually a really big diva. I have an attitude... I'm just scared

to use it sometimes," I said with a shoulder shrug. "Well then be her... And of you are ever scared just say 'Fishy fishy why are -" "you so squishy?" I finished

for her. "How did you know..?" She said pulling her head back in confusion. "Britt! We used to say that as kids! You're remembering!"

(Ch 2 pt 10)

**Next morning**

"Hey wake up.." I heard a soft gentle voice say, I felt a chin lay on my shoulder. I would recognize that voice a million miles away. "What time is it Britt?..." I

rotated my body around to face her. "It's almost 1pm..." She said. My head shot up "School! I'm gonna be late! And I'm not gonna graduate!" "San, San...It's

Saturday," she said holding me back a little. "...I don't even know what day it is..." I laid back down. She looked at me concerned. "What...?" I said looking

down. "As soon as your face touched my pillow you fell asleep. Like you haven't slept in a good bed for days and-and uh.. In your dreams you were just

screaming for help..." She looked so sad. "I'm sorry... Did I keep you up all night?" I asked twiddling with my thumbs "No.. I just wanted to make sure you were

ok...," she said standing up and throwing on some house clothes. "Britt... Before I met you... I never felt loved.. I never felt cared for... Until you came and

showed me. Thank you." I said sitting up. She walked over to me, looked me dead in the eyes. "You are welcome." She smiled and kissed my head. I don't

know what to do. I know she doesn't want me to go home... But I'm being called to it..as if I'm on leash and it's choking me because I've gone too far. I

watched Brittany cleaning up her room. Well thinking about my dad, grades, my mother, she had a bunch of clothes around her floor. Her room was so nice.

Unicorns everywhere. "Britt...come lay down with me..." I said looking at her. She glanced her head over her shoulder. "But I'm cleaning my room.." She said

with a pout in her lip. "Please.." I begged. I liked the feeling of being held. The feeling of being safe. The feeling of feeling loved. "Ok fine. But only cause you're

cute." she smiled and dropped the clothes in her hands and came and laid back in bed with me. I snuggled up into her and she just smiled. We laid for who

knows how long. But one thing was for certain, she is my hope.

(Ch 2 pt 11)

** Monday **

I skipped gym again, Britt will probably be upset but I'll make for it with a kiss. I went to my place the hill, as always. I just needed time to think. I've convinced

Britt to keep my secret of neglect, abuse and my ripped-away childhood. Glee Club starts later, sing sing, la la la. Brittany's convinced me I can sing. I don't

know where to go with my life. Or even what to do with it. I want to be able to smile without the voices reminding me it's fake. I wanna be able to sleep

without reminiscing the first times. The first time my dad forced me into sex. 13. The first time my dad slapped or hit me when I was 9, and with a belt. I've held

so much anger, pain and sadness inside of me. I don't want to erupt. My feelings are lava, I'm a volcano. Surprisingly, I'm having so many issues with trusting

Brittany. I'm so scared of losing her. I'm scared. I'm scared. I'm scared. I've had nightmares of my father coming and dragging me away from her. I want to

punch things all the time. Brittany is so innocent I don't want to let all this out on her. This world is so screwed up. Society doesn't. You don't. I'm so broken.

Broken. My thoughts grew bigger every year. Like clouds covering the floor to where you can't see your shadow. Clouds are thoughts, shadow is hope of

happiness. I see everything within metaphors. But there is sunlight, her name is Brittany.

(Ch 2 pt 12)

I waited for Brittany at her locker. I knew she was gonna be upset, but we usually just kiss and boom, no longer upset. "Santana Marie Lopez!" She came

storming to me. I sighed "Yes?" "You left me alone in gym class!" She put her hands on her lip and pouted cutely. "I know babe. I'm sorry." I frowned. "You

know how to apologize," she grinned a little. I leaned in and pecked her lips quickly. She smiled a bit and a smirk grew on her face. "What?..." I tilted my head

to the side. "You're grounded from cuddling time. "God. Here we go again. I told her every time she calls herself stupid, she's grounded for 1 hour of my sweet

lady kisses. Now we do this back and forth. At first I was only allowed to do it to her, but then she said it to me. Now it's constant. "Noooooooooooooo

cuddling is fun." I whined a bit. "You broke your promise about not skipping gym anymore," she looked down. I sighed and moved her head up so we were

looking eye to eye, her beautiful blue eyes. "I'm sorry. I won't do it again, I promise this time. Ok?" I looked at her. I hate making her sad because all she does

is make me happy. "Ok... But still no cuddling for 3 hours when we get home," she said. "No no you're the best cuddle buddie," I whined. "And I'm in charge," I

smirked a bit. "Ughh fine. We can cuddle later," she said putting her books in her locker. "Yay!" I squealed and had a voice creak. She giggled at it. I smiled. Her

giggle, her voice, her eyes, her kisses, her nose, her mouth, her laugh, her cuddles. Her. I love her.


	11. Final Chapter

**(Final chapter) Santana's POV**

I felt someone shake me. My body slowly woke. My eyes slowly opened. I'm in a hospital room. Till I saw the figure of a body. "Brittany?" "No, I'm doctor August."

A voice said. "Where's Brittany?" "Who's Brittany? Santana... You've been in a coma for 6 days.. Your father hit your head too hard and knocked you out...there is

no Brittany..." my mom said coming from the corner of the hospital room. "What..."

"Santana! San! Santana!" I woke up. "Oh God Britt" I pulled her into a tight hug. "God. It's FREAKING 7:30 am and you are crying in your sleep, silly! What's

wrong?" she sat up. "Nothing, I'm just glad you're here. I love you." I smiled a bit. "I love you too" she smiled and kissed my cheek. It was a dream. Not a dream,

a freaking nightmare. Now I know I can be with her. Forever. And happy. My dad isn't here anymore. There's no wall in front of me. I believe in myself, as much as

Britt believes in me. I'm strong. I'm me. I'm in love. Life is a long journey, rich or poor, cold or warm whatever. I know what I want to do with my life and there is

no wall in front of me. Just light. Because no matter what. I'm not alone. I have my soul mate with me at all times and she's taught me to smile thru the rough and

be tough to make it all better. But I thank you people who held me and Britt together. The forgotten fairies.


End file.
